1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a output circuit outputting a signal and an output control system.
2. Background Art
In a conventional level shifter circuit (output circuit) provided between different power supplies, a stand-by current flows when its output is not yet used (its output is disabled).
Therefore, a switch circuit is provided in a power supply of the level shifter circuit in order to cut off the stand-by current.
However, the switch circuit has a size which can let flow a current required to drive the level shifter circuit fast, and a circuit area of the level shifter circuit becomes large.
Furthermore, there is a problem that the operation speed of the level shifter circuit is made slow by influence of an on-resistance of the switch circuit.